The Old Fashion Way
by BrittanyShantae
Summary: Rachel moves to a new town that she hates. the one thing she doesn't hate is the mysterious guy who infuriates and interests her. Let's just say for two gay men, her dad's sure are old fashioned. There will be smut eventualy.Puckleberry!


Hi guys. this is a new story i'm working on. i don't know how much i can update due to the fact that im in two schools right now, but i will try my best. the first chapter is kinda short i know but i will be getting into it more as the go along. it's also a bit choppy but more info will be revealed throughout the next chapters.

i hope you enjoy the story.

5

4

3

2

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped out of her car, looking at the McKinley High School plaque at the front of the school. She could not believe her father's made her come to this stupid nowhere town. Seriously, come on, who's ever even heard of Lima, Ohio, anyway?<p>

Rachel had always lived in the finest cities. Eaten at the finest restaurants. _I've met celebrities for god sakes, and now my father's want me to live in this dump they call a town._

_It's only temporary, _she thought to herself. _As soon as her dad finishes filming, they will be out of here before you could say this place sucks._

She walked into the building and immediately went in search for the main office. It wasn't too hard to find, seeing as how as soon as you walk into the building, it says main office right in front of you. As she steps in a guy walks out of what she assumes is the principal's office. He had a Mohawk and his eyes were a mixture of green and hazel.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for the principal. I'm new here." Rachel stepped forward to shake his hand, but when he didn't take her hand, she slowly placed it back at her sides.

Just then, a short Indian man came to the door. "You must be Rachel." He turned to the boy with the Mohawk. "You can go now Puckerman. Come on in Rachel."

Rachel got her schedule and was off for her first class in no time. When she walked into her Spanish class, she couldn't help but think how easy this class would be, seeing as how she spoke it fluently.

"Hi. You must be the new student. Go ahead and have a seat over there beside Puck. He's the one with the Mohawk."

Rachel's eyes scanned the class until they landed on the green-hazel ones from earlier. She took a deep breath and sat in the seat indicated.

"Hi, we didn't get to the introductions before. I'm Rachel." She slipped on her best performer's smile.

"Rachel I would like to welcome you to the class. In addition, I want to let you know that we only speak Spanish in the class. So, Bienvenido a la clase."

"Agradezco mucho. Espero que en esta clase," she said smugly.

"Wow. Muy buen español. ¿donde me aprender?"

"Aprendí en-"

"Can we just get on with class please?" the guy with the Mohawk said.

"Español."

"Podemos conseguir con clase por favor?"

_Oh. My. God. _

As the Spanish flowed from his mouth, Rachel's head snapped to him.

"¿Hablas español?"

"¿Por qué no yo? Esto es avanzado a español."

Rachel dropped her head. She knew she was being a snob. She couldn't help it, that was just her. She grew up well off and she knows she's more talented and smarter than most.

When she looked up, everyone was looking at Mr. Shuester, the teacher, except the boy wit the Mohawk.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls me Puck," he says.

She nods and they don't say anything the rest of the class.

"How was your first day honey," her father asked when she walked through the door of their house. There were boxes everywhere, seeing as how they haven't finished unpacking. Rachel had been procrastinating. She figured, why unpack. They will be leaving soon.

"It was fine, I guess."

Just then a short white man, with a purple sweater vest came out of the kitchen. He had a dish rag in one hand and a glass plate in the other. Her father was very meticulous when it came to putting things in it's place.

"I know that voice. What happened?"

Rachel sighed and walked into the kitchen, her father hot on her heels.

"Nothing Happened, dad, I just hate it here in this tiny town. But it's only until daddy is done with production so I will live." As she said this she saw a ghost of emotion flash across her dad's face. She had no idea what it was, so she passed it off as fatherly concern.

* * *

><p>Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, what do you think? let me know if you want me to continue. I'm also about to start another story. you know how it is. review. Review. REVIEW!<p> 


End file.
